


[VID] Long Live

by helcinda



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fanvids, Found Family, Gen, OT5 Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helcinda/pseuds/helcinda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Long Live

**Author's Note:**

> [Credit](http://officialgeoffpayne.tumblr.com/post/108429375310/long-live-the-walls-we-crashed-through-i-had-the) for the idea/inspiration goes to [officialgeoffpayne](http://officialgeoffpayne.tumblr.com). I saw their short vid while at work the night of March 24th and spent the rest of the evening listening to the song and trying to talk myself out of vidding the full version. And then I woke up the morning of the 25th to find Twitter in a full-on meltdown over Zayn leaving; suddenly the song fit _even better_.
> 
> It kind of can't be helped, but I didn't want this to be a sad thing. I am incredibly optimistic about what this band will go on to do together and I think of this vid as a positive way to celebrate a chapter full of huge, amazing accomplishments in the One Direction story. I hope you can see it that way, too.
> 
> Words cannot describe how invaluable [Olivia](http://twitter.com/oliviacirce) and [Ashley](http://twitter.com/ashpags) have been to this entire process, from encouraging me to start, to cheerleading through my (many) technical issues, and watching (and giving feedback on) the whole thing literally every step of the way. (And also giving last-minute pep talks.) This would not exist if it wasn't for their enthusiasm, and I can't thank them enough for their support. If you notice something that seems off or doesn't fit, it's because they gave me really great notes and I went ahead and did it my way anyway. Thank you guys SO SO MUCH.
> 
> (Also, shout-out to everyone who put up with my non-stop whining on Twitter for the month I spent working on this. Thanks for not unfollowing me. And shout-out to Bowery, who is a true friend and has told me she is watching this despite knowing next to nothing about these nightmare children.)
> 
> Disclaimer: All media contained is property of respective copyright holders.
> 
> Tumblr post [here](http://helcinda.tumblr.com/post/118481754600/long-live-fandom-one-direction-song-taylor-swift).

**Song:** Taylor Swift - Long Live ([lyrics](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/taylorswift/longlive.html))  
**Download:** MediaFire [HD (86MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/d845ndcq8vyej9d/1D_LL_HD.mp4) or [SD (42MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/a4m5ac0jiapal4q/1D_LL_SD.mp4)

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/helcinda) | [tumblr](http://helcinda.tumblr.com)


End file.
